


I Need You

by Ella_Chane



Series: Ella's One shots [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper needs Bill in many ways, I promise!, M/M, You'll love this, it's all good, love and romance, smoot smoot for you hungry people, smuuut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ella_Chane/pseuds/Ella_Chane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill's been going around lately and Dipper has had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Heey, here's a little treat for you guys for putting up with me and the amazing story 'Scavenger'. I've decided to treat you guys to something a bit more on the romance between Bill and Dipper, something that won't put ya'll through pain. So enjoy~!

There was only so much Dipper could handle and this was the last straw. Beneath the blazing summer heat, the sixteen year old angrily walked back to the mystery shack, a familiar glowing triangle quickly following behind.

“Pine Tree, baby, come back,” The demon said, his voice holding a tone of humor to it. Dipper scowled at the pet names, walking even faster to elude the demon’s grasp.

“Go away Bill,” He said, his voice firm but shaky. He wiped away at his eyes, stifling a sob as he could see the roof of the shack in the distance. Bill paused briefly, hearing the broken edge in his beloved’s voice. He felt a twinge of guilt spark in him, something that the demon still had yet to fully understand.

“Pine Tree,” He called, speeding up his movement, “Pine Tree, wait!”

Then, Dipper halted, every fiber in his being freezing. He scowled, balling his hands into fists before suddenly turning around, facing Bill with a vehement gaze of anger.

“ _No_ ,” He scowled, “No, no, _no!_ This is the last straw Bill, the fucking last one!” The teen hissed darkly. Bill blinked his eye slowly, trying to grab onto a meaning that the other was trying to convey.

“I-I don’t under-,”

“Then read my lips, asshole,” The boy said coldly, “I’m _done_. I’m sick of being your perfect little angel while you get to go out and fuck some other whore! Am I not good enough for you?” He said with a shrill voice, “Am I not enough to satisfy your needs that you need to go out gallivanting with _every_ _single_ fucking thing that _moves_?” He seethed. His face was red and his eyes were leaking. Bill could only stare in surprise, he hadn’t really thought of it that way.

“I-I’m sorry?” He said slowly, unsure if that was the way to go, “I didn’t know that you were…feeling that way…” Dipper scoffed, a rueful smile on his face as he shook his head.

“Unbelievable,” He said humorlessly, “I just…I can’t. Save your apologies Bill because I’m done,” He said, through his hands in the air with a shrug, “We’re finished. Over. Done with. I can’t keep holding on to something that isn’t even there to begin with,” The teen sighed, turning away from the demon, not wanting him to see the tears in his eyes. Bill swallowed dryly, watching silently as Dipper sauntered off solemnly. He blinked once. Twice. Then, he snapped his fingers.

Dipper sniffled and wipe his tears with his forearm, kicking a small pebble away as he walked off.

“Pine Tree.”

He jumped at the sudden voice, whipping his head up so fast that he almost gave himself whiplash. There, in all his finest humanized galore was Bill. Black slacks met with a long-sleeved white button shirt covered by a silky golden vest. Sandy blond hair covered a tan face revealing a single light brown eye that was dusted with golden flecks. Dipper swallowed thickly, the sight of his former lover spurring the emotion of the love he was trying to destroy. His heart fluttered strongly in his chest and he mentally scowled for nearly melting at the sight.

“Go away, Bill,” He managed, cringing at the crack in his voice. Something he only did when he was nervous or turned on, and boy was he nervous right about now. Bill gave a pearly white smile, his canines a little sharper, but nothing that scared off the boy. Instead, he felt drawn to them, wanting so very much to feel them right along the juncture of his neck where- he shook his head, no, he couldn’t think that way. Not when he was furious at the very being in front of him.

Bill stalked closer, his eye trained on the boy’s. He licked his lip, the wet pink appendage drawing attention from Dipper. God, how he wanted him. Needed him. He knew in his heart of hearts that there was no way in heaven or hell that he was going to give Bill up like that. No matter how many times the demon would stray, Dipper would always let him return, and he hated him for that. Why did he have to be the faithful one in the relationship? Why did he have to be the victim to the one who was supposed to make him feel equal? He jumped as he felt a warm hand ghost across his cheek. He blinked and met Bill’s gaze once more, looking straight into his eye. What they held was always a mystery that he had yet to decipher, though right now, he could’ve sworn he saw a look of…love? No…that couldn’t be right.

“Pine Tree, y’know you don’t want me to go,” Bill’s breath ghosted across his lips, making his bottom lip quiver and his heart speed up with excitement. He held firm though, not giving in to what his body urged and ached for.

“Y-yes, I do,” He retorted as best as he could, “I’m tired of the games, Bill,” He said, looking down at the ground as he felt more tears spring up, “I’m tired of being left behind by you…I thought…I thought you _liked_ me…maybe even more,” He choked out, his chest rising and falling as his breathing became heavier. His eyes were blurry and he felt his chin being tilted up a little.

“Dipper,” The word made a jolt of pleasure run up the boy’s spine, to which the demon took great notice upon, “Dipper, you know I’d never leave you behind,” Bill whispered to him, leaning in close, his mouth hovering right by his ear, “Who was the one who stayed by your side throughout the whole ordeal with _him_?” Dipper felt a pang come to his heart at the mere mention of _him_ , memories of Bill holding him close and comforting him came to his mind and he felt as though he might pass out. He shut his eyes close tightly as tears threatened to fall.

“Stop…” He whispered silently. Bill pressed his lips lightly against the nape of his neck.

“Wasn’t it me who helped to ease the pain away?” He kissed lower, kissing along the spot where his shoulder and neck met.

“Bill…please…” He whimpered, his hands staying by his side.

“I know I haven’t treated you right…not since what happened…but I swear, I do love you Dipper,” The demon confessed, standing back a little and cupping his sapling’s cheeks gently. Dipper searched for a lie in the other’s eye, but all he found was the truth. Without saying a word, he wrapped his hands around the demon’s neck and pulled his face closer to his, closing the gap between them and locking their lips.

The kiss was hot, passionate, and sorrowful. All of Bill’s heartfelt apologies passed through his lips onto Dipper’s and the boy returned it with forgiveness and love. The demon lifted the boy up, letting the teen wrap his legs around his waist as he was pushed up against the nearest tree. Bill moved to kiss hungrily along his neck, nipping down at it and sucking lightly as Dipper’s hands entangled themselves into his hair, the boy’s gasps filling his ears. This only furthered encourage the being to take it farther, moving back up to reconnect their lips as his hands fervently worked on removing their clothing.

Off came Dipper’s blue t-shirt followed by Bill’s golden vest and white buttoned shirt. Despite being out in the woods, both were too hot and needy to care about who or what may see. They were far enough away from the shack to be properly spotted anyhow. Dipper felt his legs suddenly give out and he fell to the ground, Bill following behind and landing on top of him. Instead of being deterred out of doing this like a normal person would’ve, the teen reached back up and brought Bill’s lips against his once more.

_I miss this…I want this…_ the boy thought with a cry, moaning out Bill’s name as the demon slipped farther down to the boy’s pants. He stared at Dipper lustfully as he slowly undid the button, removing the article of clothing, soon followed by the other’s underwear. Dipper shivered from the suddenly lack of clothing and let out a soft whine as Bill bit down right along his hip bone. The demon’s tongue darted out from within and trailed slowly down Dipper’s happy trail. And just when Dipper thought this wasn’t about to get any better, he felt the wet organ along the tip. He cried out, arching his back at the simple touch and caving into Bill. He opened his eyes, his face flush and mouth open as he panted lightly.

“B-Bill…” He called out shakily, his hands finding their way back into the other’s hair and tugging at it gently. Bill grunted at the pleasure filled pain and opened his mouth to gladly greet Dipper’s swollen cock. He wrapped his mouth around the head first, flicking his tongue against it a few times to get a taste of the boy’s pre-cum. Dipper let out a shuddered moan, it had been so long since Bill had done this to him. It seemed like forever since he felt this good. Bill moved a bit more down, hollowing out his cheeks and taking in more of Dipper. He began to slowly bob his head up and down, inch by inch, till he had reached the hilt. Then, he pulled back up slowly before moving back down and taking him in all the way. He repeated this action, picking up his pace a bit more as he moved his hands up to toy with his pert nipples. Dipper mewled, writhing and squirming as the growing pleasure that was filling him.

“H…hah…Bill~! Oh, god, oh my- _Bill~!_ ” He whined, spreading his legs farther and pushing Bill down a bit more, wanting more of him, “Y-yes…o-oh f…ngh…” He raised an arm above his head, tilting his head slightly and giving himself fully into the pleasure the other was offering. His fingers gripped and clawed along the leafy floor as he let out a particularly loud moan that alerted the demon of what was to come.

Bill pulled away, a string of saliva connecting him to the other. Dipper panted and gasped, his body feeling hot and tender to the barest of touches. Bill leaned up and kissed him, hard. His own hands fumbling to remove the last articles of his clothing. As he did so, Dipper pulled out of the kiss and began his own exploring, taking in the defined and toned muscles of the demon. His chest was smooth to the touch and elicited a certain warmth from it. The teen reached up and pecked at his skin, kissing it lovingly and tenderly. He leaned back and stared at the surprised demon. His chocolate brown eyes stared up into Bill’s golden encrusted one.

“Bill,” The boy said quietly, sliding his hands up the demon’s arms before connecting them around his neck. The demon looked at him inquisitively. His thumb swiping across his human’s lower lip as if asking him, ‘ _Yes, my love?_ ’ Dipper swallowed and gave a soft nod to the demon, “Make love to me?” He asked gently, as if he was afraid of what Bill’s answer might be. The demon looked genuinely taken off guard and he gave the barest of smiles to him, almost as though he was afraid of something.

“D-Dipper, are you sure?” he asked, his hand moving to rest on the boy’s slightly flat stomach, “I mean…after the whole thing with Tyrone…a-are you sure you want to risk it?” He asked. Dipper gave a sad smile, cupping his true love’s cheek.

“I understand that I won’t get our baby back…but if I can’t have him, then I want to at least know that I can still have _you_ ,” He whispered, the lump in his throat returning, “Please Bill…after the loss of him…I thought you were gone from me too…I mean, I never saw you as often, and you were always partying with your friends and having sex with someone who wasn’t _me_ , and I-I…I was just so _afraid_ -!” He was cut off by a heart-wrenching sob and Bill pulled the teen against him, holding him close to him and peppering him with loving kisses.

“Don’t think you were the only one affected, love,” Bill whispered to him, “I was to…that’s why I went off on so many sprees. I was just…so _mad_ at myself. I-if I had _just_ shown up a bit earlier, I could’ve stopped it-I could’ve prevented it. I could’ve done _something_ for you and our baby,” He sucked in sharply, feeling the sting of his own tears. Dipper sniffled and bit his lip, closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of Bill being here with him, of his beloved holding him. He inhaled deeply, inhaling his woodland scent.

“I love you, Bill Cipher,” He murmured, kissing him strongly, “and I need you here, with me. I can’t do this alone. The pain still eats at me, still attacks me. I just…I miss him…I miss our baby boy so much,” he wheezed, “Promise you won’t leave me? Please?” He asked him, looking up into the demon’s watery eyes. Bill nodded.

“I promise,” He said, sealing it with a kiss that both of them needed so badly. Dipper pushed himself against the demon, bringing him closer still as he pressed their hot bodies together.

“Make love to me?” He asked again, tilting his head slightly in submission. Bill stared at him, feeling the guilt return, but the words from Dipper stirred up new ones and he found himself nodding at his request.

“As you wish,” He whispered.

Dipper’s breath hitched as he felt a slick finger press against his entrance. He relaxed himself, remembering the sparking touch of his lover. Bill rubbed a circle around his tight hole, easing the other until he was relaxed enough to insert his finger slowly. Dipper hissed, closing his eyes at the foreign feeling. He felt Bill pull his finger out, then push it back in, fingering him until he found him ready to insert another. And so the pattern went on until at long last the boy was loose enough for the demon to slide himself in. Dipper clung onto his shoulders, nails digging in as he gritted his teeth. Bill let out a strangled groan at the hot feeling around him. He had missed this, he had missed _his_ Pine Tree. He waited patiently for Dipper to give the okay, and once he did, he wasted no time in thrusting in.

It was slow at first, with him pulling out nearly all the way then diving back in. Dipper gasped, feeling Bill hit that immediate joyful spot inside of him. The demon, as it seemed, did not forget about his special place.

Teeth met skin, skin rubbed against skin, and lips moved against each other in a fury dance of passionate love. Dipper’s loud moans and cries were an orchestra of the most beautiful sounds Bill’s ears had ever come to meet. Even the sounds of those other meaningless one night stands didn’t compare to the raw emotion welling up inside of him as he claimed his love, his Pine Tree, all for himself.

Then at the very last thrust, both of them had met their peaks, each satisfied with the desired feeling of knowing that despite the recent pain they had come to greet; they still had each other. And though Dipper may have lost a child on that despairing drive home, he knew that the next time would be the day both him and Bill would finally meet their little Tyrone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for sad stuff and sex.
> 
> Heheh, so how was that?
> 
> Please leave a comment, I'd love to hear your words and opinions!


End file.
